theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Skelita Calaveras
Skelita Calaveras is a calaca from Hexico (Mexico). She's a very sweet ghoul and daughter of the Skeletons. Skelita is a Monster High student who debuted in the "Monster High" special, Scaris: City of Frights. She joins Sora's team to save her family from Big Yellow and the Heartless. Info Appearance Skelita's body consists primarily of bones, though she has curled black hair with marigold streaks and brown eyes. Her face resembles a sugar skull and she has visible black vertical lines on her lips. She wears very colorful clothing, too! In Monster High Family Based on artwork of Skelita, her family supposedly consists of a mother, father, brother, grandmother and herself, all of them are skeletons. A grandmother has appeared in "Scare-itage", presumably the mother of Skelita's father. She may or may not be the grandmother in the picture in Skelita's diary, who looks more like she'd be her mother's mother. Friends According to her biography she is friends with Jinafire Long and Clawdeen Wolf. Pet In her diary, Skelita mentions having a pet butterfly named Nati. The Calaveras household also contains a skeletal dog. On the website profile she mentions that millions of Monarch butterflies are also her pets when ever they visit back from winter. Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Pure of Heart Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Fashion characters Category:Mexican characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Holiday characters Category:Movie characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Internet characters Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Category:Heroines Category:Sora's Team Category:Artists Category:Peaceful characters Category:Characters Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Key Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Hispanic characters